Teenage Mutant Budweiser Turtles
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Mikey tries to recreate a famous commercial, but will his plan succeed?


Teenage Mutant Budweiser Turtles

A/N: Hey, guys, sorry I've been absent for a while. This bunny has been in my head for a long time now, and I decided that now would be the time to post it especially since the Super Bowl was yesterday. I really hope you enjoy this fic and that it makes you laugh as much as it made me laugh when I thought of it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the plot to the story and nothing else. Budweiser is property of the Busch company.

Summary: Mikey wants to recreate a famous beer commercial, but will his plan succeed?

The Super Bowl was in a few days, and the Turtles were really excited about it. As they were watching TV one day, they saw a special about famous commercials from the past and thought it was really cool. A commercial came on featuring the Budweiser frogs, and the Turtles really liked it.

"Aww, those frogs are cute," Mikey cooed.

"Yeah, it's amazing what they did back then," Don added.

"Why don't they have the frogs now?" Mikey asked.

"Well, they decided to replace them with the lizards instead," Don remarked. "I guess they didn't think the frogs were good anymore."

"That's stupid," Raph grumbled. "Why replace something when it's good already?"

"That's the way television works, Raph," Leo replied.

Then Mikey's blue eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe we can make our own Budweiser commercial!" he said. "We could be the Budweiser Turtles!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mikey," Leo said gently.

Mikey pouted. "Why not?"

"First off, there are only three frogs in the commercial, and there are four of us," Leo pointed out. "Second, I don't think it would go well with us trying to stay in the shadows if people saw us on TV."

"But nobody would know it was us," Mikey protested. "They would just think we were guys in costumes or something. Come on, guys. I think it would be cool."

"You do know that it costs millions of dollars to get your ad on TV during the Super Bowl," Don told him. "Where would you get the money?"

"April could lend us some," Mikey answered.

"April doesn't have that kind of money," Raph said, smacking Mikey in the head.

"Then let's just do it for fun," Mikey begged. "We don't have to sell it to anybody. Please?" He used his famous puppy dog eyes, and that was enough to get all of them to give in.

"Okay, Mikey, we'll do this," Leo said. "But you can't show anybody else this tape, okay?"

"I promise," Mikey said raising his right hand.

"So, who's going to be in the commercial?" Raph asked. "We can't have all four of us be in it."

"I've got it all worked out," Mikey replied. "Leo will be Bud, you'll be Weis, and I'll be Er."

"Why can't I be Bud?" Raph complained. "Why does Leo always have to go first?"

"Because he's perfect for it," Mikey answered. "Don, you can be the director."

"Works for me," Don said. He hurried to get the video camera April had gotten for them for Christmas.

"Okay, but how are we going to do this?" Leo asked. "Where are we going to sit?"

"The couch works perfectly," Mikey answered. "We can pretend we're in our natural habitat or something."

"Yeah, right," Raph grumbled.

"Enough with the fighting," Don said. "Let's just do this right."

So Leo, Raph, and Mikey sat on the couch while Don looked through the camera to see how the shot looked.

"Okay, that's great," Don said. "Ready? Action!"

"Bud," Leo said.

"Weis," Raph followed.

"ER!" Mikey shouted.

"Cut! Mikey, you don't shout it," Don corrected him. "Just say it normally."

"Sorry, Donnie, I got carried away," Mikey apologized.

"That's okay, just try it again. And action!"

"Bud."

"Weis."

"Ow!"

Don sighed. "What was that about?"

"Raph hit me!" Mikey complained.

"You were taking up too much space," Raph retorted. "Stay on your side of the couch."

"Okay, let's try this again," Don said. "And action!"

"Bud."

"Weis."

"Er."

"Bud."

"Weis."

"Er."

"Bud."

"Weis."

"Er."

"Okay, that's great, cut!" Don said. "I think it worked, so let's watch it."

The Turtles put the DVD into the player and began to watch their attempt to recreate the commercial.

"Man, that was fun," Raph said.

"My sons, what are you watching?" Splinter asked as he came into the room.

'We made a commercial, Sensei!" Mikey said proudly.

"Ah, I see," Splinter said. "And what is this commercial for?"

"We recreated the commercial with the Budweiser frogs," Mikey answered. "Now, we're the Budweiser Turtles."

"Very creative, my sons," Splinter answered. "But you must remember that this commercial cannot be seen by anybody from the outside world. You are ninja and must operate in the shadows."

"We know that, Sensei," Mikey said. "It was just for fun."

"Well, I must admit that even a ninja must have fun sometimes," Splinter said with a smile. "I do have one other request however."

"What's that, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Perhaps you could make a commercial with me in it," Splinter said. "I do not believe there have been many commercials with a rat in them."

"We could do that, Sensei," Mikey said. "Hey, maybe we can recreate the Budweiser commercial with the lady frog. April could play the lady and Don could be the guy frog."

Don glared at his brother. "Or maybe we could recreate the commercial where the guy gets tackled by his brother," he replied.

"I don't know that one," Mikey said.

"Then allow me to demonstrate," Don replied and proceeded to tackle his brother.

Splinter sighed as his sons rolled around on the floor. "Actors can be drama queens," he said with a shake of his head.

The End

A/N: Ah, I miss the Budweiser frogs. They were always so cool. Too bad they got replaced by those dumb lizards. I do like the Clydesdales though as they make pretty good commercials. The one last night was so cute. Please feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
